


Deathly Ever After

by EtherealEssence



Series: Becoming Jane [3]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After, ship it so hard, sucker for romance, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deathly Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

He strode into the room mouth pursed, garbed in his viridian green velvet coat, which flapped behind him. Clearing his throat he thrust his arms behind him, instantaneously a maid appeared and relieved him of his coat. Standing there he waited for her to turn around and see him for the first time in many years. A frown soon came upon his face when she did not turn to see him.

“Jane. Jane it's me.”

“No. No it is not. I understand. Heaven supplies your happiness but making conjuring’s of Tom is not happiness. It will never truly give me bliss till it really is him. I do not wish for you to be here so please go bother some poor other person.”

Smirking he laughed, “Oh you do need to loosen up a bit. Maybe your horizons need widening, by an extraordinary young man.”

Swiftly she twisted to face him her face full of shock. Her eyes were so wide they were almost comical. “No copy has ever said that before.”

“What can I say? I like to live on the edge. I am different. And so are you. With your nature books, and birds and cries of ecstasy.” Snickering he walked towards her as a blush began blooming on her cheeks.

Standing up she tried her best to keep her face straight. “ _Extraordinary young man_? If you could point me in his direction I am sure I will be able to locate him.”

Raising an eyebrow he relaxed his stance, placing his hands on his sides. “Oh really, well then what am I?”

“You. Are. A. Dangerous. Young. Man.” With each word she took a step towards him till she stood directly in front of Tom.

“Dangerous? Me?” He looked as incredulous as if she had told him he was actually a woman.

“Oh but you are. _Secretly.”_

He threw his head back, laughing. “Oh Jane your wit will never diminish will it?”

“Diminish? No, it will only grow my dear. Are you quite so ready to handle that?”

“Ready? My love I have been ready since I met you in the forest. But are you ready for me? For us? I have no money, no property; I was entirely dependent upon that bizarre old lunatic, my uncle. I do not know if I can offer marriage, but you must know how I still feel. I –”

Jane brought her hand up, pressing gently on his plump lips. “I have no need of money, or property. No longer must you cave to your uncle's whims. I do not need marriage. Never was particularly fond of it," Tom’s mouth flew open obviously in a hasty denial to her last statement, "except, for you." she conceded. His red mouth closed and he chastely kissed each of her fingertips.

“If there was ever a time I could have had a choice, I would have picked you. I would have picked you a thousand times. Society condemned us and I wish upon my very being I could change it.”

“Oh Tom, do not waste eternity wishing to change what does not truly matter now. At any rate, I would have been a terrible wife. I woke early, wrote and played the piano at ungodly hours. What would the neighbours think? My love, society may have forbidden us to be joined, but there are no such rules here. We are permitted to do as we please. We can be together for the rest of – well of forever.” Laughing her eyes shone as she felt Tom’s arms come around her to rest at her lower back. His head came down to rest against hers, their lips _just_ brushing against each other.

“I do not need or want a conventional wife, never have.”

His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his lower lip before retreating back. His eyes twinkling, I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

“I love you. I am yours heart and soul. Just love me. Do you love me?”   


 

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So some messages to explain some of the things in this piece!  
> 1\. Some of the sentences have been taken from the film ‘Becoming Jane’ and I incorporated it into my work for a very important reason. Basically this whole fic came about from my unsatisfied heartbreak at the ending of this wonderful film, so I dreamed this up. In my very vivid dream I used what they said in the film as a jokey reference as well as a remembrance of their past joining.  
> 2\. When Jane says person instead of woman, biblically it says man must be with woman on earth but nothing about heaven, so I would like to think that Jane would be open minded enough to just kind of get and understand homosexuality.  
> 3\. If anyone and I mean ANYONE knows where I can find the gif of tom taking off his jacket the first time when he interrupts Jane reading to her sister Cassandra, then please PLEASE send me a link!!!!  
> Thank you for reading! Do comment kudo and chit-chat with me on Tumblr! I am sheisahurricane-ee@tumblr.com.


End file.
